1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for controlling onboard equipments of a vehicle comprising a vehicle condition alarm for warning a driver of vehicle conditions, particularly to an exact recognition system of the vehicle conditions by simulations.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, for example, a system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2587831, is known as the above-described type of a control system for onboard equipments. The control system for the onboard equipments comprises key control sections which can be operated by a driver, a display screen for outputting images thereof, and a navigation device which is connected to an onboard speaker for outputting sounds therefrom. The control system for onboard equipments informs how to use a vehicle, which is stored in a storage medium, and warns the driver of how to use the vehicle, on the basis of operations or the like inputted through the key control sections by the driver.
Recently, the vehicle has various functions such as a function of detecting a danger of a deviation of the vehicle from a lane, detecting a distance from a forward vehicle, keeping dynamic balance when negotiating a curve, or the like. Therefore, various alarms such as a buzzer, a lamp or the like, for warning the driver of operations of the alarms are provided around a passenger seat, corresponding to respective functions.
However, because various functions are provided for the vehicle, there is a problem that the driver cannot understand the operations of the alarms or the like corresponding to the respective functions sufficiently, even if the driver reads through the manual, or the control system for onboard equipments shows explanations of the functions. If the driver does not understand the operations of the alarms or the like sufficiently, when the driver actually drives the car, for example, there is a danger that is a slow and late operation by the driver to prevent the vehicle from deviating from the lane. Accordingly, it is impossible that each operation can not function effectively.